Phoenix
by RAHbooks
Summary: Aizen has been defeated and peace seems to have settled in the SS. Then the Arrancars decide to start a war of their own, led by a mysterious figure known only as the Pheonix. To make things worse one of Karin's friends makes the disturbing prediction that Orihime will be attacked by an Arrancar. Her friends are determined to protect her, but can they? Not Ichihime, sorry.
1. Prologue: Survivors

**So this will be my first multichapter Bleach fic. Just to let you know, names will be in American order (Orihime Inoue, not Inoue Orihime) I am American and find the backwards thing confusing so I just didn't want to deal with that. I will be using English for titles, like captain, but anything unique to the Bleach universe will be in its original language. Please let me know if I spell any of the Japanese or Spanish names and words wrong so I can correct them.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach this would be cannon. By the time I'm finished you might be glad I don't own it.**

**Prologue**

**Survivors**

Espada Number Four, Ulquiorra Shiffar pulled himself together. Literally. The ash he dissolved into was actually a defense similar to Shinigami Captain Kurotsuchi's liquefied form, except that he had no control over it. He could not decide whether or not to use it, or how long it took for him to reform. Generally it took anywhere from three days to a week for him to fully regain consciousness. He took a moment to look down at himself, as always a bit surprised and relieved to see that his clothes had come back together as well, any damage they had revived in the battle was gone along with his injuries.

Slipping his hands into his pockets, he strode across the dome of Las Noches toward the crack he had made in it on his way up there to fight Kurosaki. He slipped through it easily and continued down as though descending an invisible flight of stairs. On his way down he searched for the reitshi of the other Espada. It seemed whoever had survived had gathered in the council room. That was odd, if Aizen had won he surely would have moved his forces to the Soul Society. He made his way to the council room to see what was going on. When he entered the room he scanned it quickly, making note of who was there. Stark, Hallibel, Nnoitorra, Grimmjow, Szaylapporo, and Yammy were all sitting in their usual places.

"Ulquiorra, you survived!" Yammy exclaimed, obviously surprised, and possibly a bit disappointed.

"Yes. I suppose we can assume the same is not true of those who are not here."

Grimmjow shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe they just decided not to show."

Ulquiorra took his usual seat, assuming Grimmjow's statement meant they had all been summoned here for some reason. Stark more or less confirmed that theory a moment later, "So, does anybody know why we're here? Did we win or what?"

"If it was Aizen who sent for us, he will regret it!" Hallibel growled, gripping her sword.

"He didn't. I did." A female voice spoke from the door. In an instant all eyes were on the woman who swept gracefully into the room. She wore a dress in the same basic style of the Arrancar's uniforms, a long white cloak billowed behind her the hood of which was drawn up, and the top half of her face was covered by a mask with a hooked beak like an eagle's and designs like feathers spreading from the eyes on either side. The way she spoke and carried herself made it clear she was not someone to be taken lightly. "Aizen has been defeated and sealed away. So what are those of you who survived going to do now?"

"Excuse me for putting this so bluntly, but who exactly are you?" Szaylopporro asked, pushing his glasses into place.

Nnoitorra sneered, "I suppose you're going to say that we should follow you now."

"I do not expect you to do so lightly. I know you all had your own reasons for following Aizen. Some of you wanted nothing more than an excuse to fight, or perhaps you tired of the life of loneliness or sacrifice you had before, maybe you saw it as an opportunity to learn. Whatever your reasons, helping Aizen to fulfill his goals was simply a way to achieve your own. I expect nothing different." They were all stunned into silence. It almost sounded as if she somehow knew all of them well enough to know their deepest wishes. "But of course you all hate Shinigami. Surely you want to see them destroyed."

"And what reason do we have to accept you as a leader and follow you into war?" Hallibel demanded.

"I will not make you false promises as Aizen did. The road to victory will be long and hard. Sacrifices will have to be made. That is the nature of war. I cannot even make any promises as to when we will truly begin, we will need to prepare and it would be best not to rush that if we are to be truly ready when the time comes."

"What do ya have then?" Grimmjow snapped.

She pulled something from inside the collar of her dress. "Arise, El Brilla!" suddenly the image of a bird with feathers of flame appeared above the table. All the Arrancars stared in amazement.

Ulquiorra quickly turned his eyes to the woman."It has been quite some time since anyone has been able to wield El Brilla. It even refused Lord Aizen. Where did you get it?" he asked calmly.

"From me." Nelliel, fully grown and dressed in the Arrancar's uniform stepped around the mysterious woman and sat in the second Espada's place. "I learned what Aizen did with it when he could not use it. When she came looking for it I thought it would be worth a try. We had nothing to lose."

"You! But you turned back into a child!" Nnoitorra started to stand clearly furious.

"Orihime Inoue restored me before she returned to the World of the Living. She healed most of you as well."

"We should be getting back to the matter at hand," the woman spoke as the image above them began to fade. "Which of you can I count on to help me fight the Soul Society?" they were all silent again, considering their options. Defying someone who could wield El Brilla did not seem like a good idea.

Nelliel spoke first, "You know where I stand."

"Hell, I don't care what I'm doin' long as I get to kill somethin'! count me in!" Yammy stated bluntly.

Nnoitorra glared at Nelliel. He didn't want her to outrank him again, and he certainly didn't want to take his orders from this woman who had yet to really show him what she was capable of, but he would never prove he was stronger if he just took off. "Fine, I'll do it."

Grimmjow shrugged, "Why not? If we go to war with the Soul Society I might get to fight Ichigo again."

Szaylopporro pushed his lank, pink hair out of his face, "As long as I can continue my research, I don't have a problem with it."

Stark sighed, "I've got nothing better to do."

"What the Shinigami do here, on our own soil is unforgiveable. I will fight to stop it." Hallibel announced.

The woman nodded to each of their answers, then turned to Ulquiorra. He studied her silently. She was certainly capable of leading them, that much was clear, but he was concerned about the cost of another war. They had lost the last one after all. But with so many Espada already agreed, clearly the war would happen regardless of his answer. Besides she had a point. He had seen firsthand what the Shinigami expedition units did, surely the cost of letting them continue was far greater than trying to stop them. Unless they failed. But this woman did not appear to be the type that would accept defeat.

"Very well, I will join you."

The woman smiled at his answer, "That's good. I think we'll be needing you, Ulquiorra."

**OK, so basically most of them survived either because of their own defenses or Orihime being the sweet thing that she is healed them. Nel, Nnoitorra, and Grimmjow were pretty close together so I think that makes sense, and of course she could have found Hallibel and Stark when she arrived in the World of the Living. As for Szaylopporro, he must have done something sciency. **

**Please review, if you do I will give you a batch of my mama's fudge! Free Arrancars are also available upon request. If you do not I will have Ulquiorra attack you while in his second release.**

**Ulquiorra: As if I would need to release my Zanpactou to deal with that trash.**

**Me: Don't call my readers trash! They won't review!**

**Ulquiorra: You're the one who threatened them.**

**Me: …**

**Thanks and prayer,**

**RAHbooks**


	2. Chapter 1 Celebration

**Don't kill me, I can explain! After the last time I updated something the TARDIS appeared, and Doctor was trying to get me to give him directions to Raxicoricofalibitorius, when the Slitheen he had captured escaped. Next thing I knew I was traveling with the Doctor through time and space. I didn't think it would be a problem since he could drop me off seconds after I left, but when I got back I found out it was months later, and the Doctor left before I could get him to fix it. The good news is I used the travel time between adventures to write ahead, so hopefully I can avoid this happening again.**

**Artemis: Do you really expect them to believe that? It always took you months to update your story in my fandom (which I somehow wasn't in).**

**RAH: Oh, and I also kidnapped Artemis Fowl. Arty, did you even read the last chapter?**

**Arty: You told me not to!**

**RAH: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Arty: RAH does not own me, or Doctor Who, or Bleach. She is simply using us for her own amusement, and she hopes yours too.**

**RAH: On to the story!**

**Chapter One**

**Celebration**

"Why are we having this party?" Ichigo asked Urahara as they headed down to the shop's basement. Isshin and Karin were not far behind them, Yuzu was with Jinta behind them, and Kon took up the rear in Ichigo's body.

"Oh, where to begin? Let's see, it's been five years since we defeated Aizen; we've finally finished cleaning up after the incident with the Yosos; Yoruichi and I are finally being allowed to return to the Soul Society; I'm being granted an official license to run this shop, so it's all legal now, not that that's any fun; and since you're all over twenty-one and Matsumoto-san hasn't had the chance to get you drunk yet she really wanted an excuse to try it."

"That last bit sounds like the real reason, besides it's only Ichigo and his friends that are over twenty-one now, what is she planning to do with the rest of us?" Karin muttered. Kisuke ignored her.

They dropped into the basement where Yoruichi, Tessai and Ururu were already waiting. "Gee, I feel underdressed," Urahara commented when he saw Yoruichi in her black cocktail dress, with her purple hair loose around her shoulders instead of bound back as it usually was.

"Well it is a party, Kisuke," she reminded him. Ururu was wearing a simple pink dress, and Yuzu was wearing her favorite yellow dress, Ichigo, Karin, and Isshin were all in soul form wearing their shihakusho. Kon and Jinta both wore a nice shirt and pants, Tessai and Urahara were dressed as they usually were. Apparently no one had decided whether or not the party was going to be formal.

Uryuu and Orihime floated down into the basement on a platform of reiatsu. Uryuu kept his arm around her even after they landed. "Hi, everyone!" Orihime called smiling and waving. Uryuu of course was in his Quincy uniform, Orihime's outfit was similar except that it was a dress and the color scheme was reversed. She also wore a necklace that Ichigo had not seen before, but the color matched her hair clips which were clipped onto her collar.

The two of them walked over to join the others, "I see we aren't the last to arrive," Uryuu observed, releasing his hold on Orihime. Sado silently dropped through the hole.

"Hey, Chad!" Ichigo called. The big man simply nodded in response.

Stairs started appearing as if being drawn between the trap door and the floor. Two boys about Karin's age were walking down them as they appeared. The one wearing glasses was rapidly moving a pencil in front of them. New steps were added to the stairs as he did so. "Daidarabotchi-kun, Yamaguchi-kun!" Karin called, waving to her two best friends, Ajin Daidarabotchi who had brown eyes and black hair that always looked in need of combing; and Samao Yamaguchi who had hazel eyes and neatly combed brown hair. Just by looking at them you would think they were complete opposites, but they were best friends, and together with Karin and Captain Hitsugaya they had fought the Yosos and helped to save Soul Society.

"Daidarabotchi-san, haven't I told you not to do that? There is a ladder," Urahara frowned in mock annoyance.

"Haven't I told you to build some real stairs? We can't all fly you know," Ajin retorted, pocketing his pencil. Keigo tripped head over heels down the stairs.

"Should have drawn a trampoline," Samao commented. Ajin nodded seriously.

Keigo popped to his feet, apparently unharmed, "Are you two coming?" he called up the stairs.

"When are you going to learn to watch where you're going?" Tatsuki asked as she came down. Keigo's sister, Mizuho, was right behind her.

"Oh good, we're all here!" Urahara said excitedly (Mizuiro was taking business classes at an expensive college in Tokyo. He kept in touch with his friends, but didn't get involved in anything that had to do with Soul Society). "Is the Reishehenkanki ready?" Urahara looked to Tessai who gave him the thumbs up.

"All ready, boss."

"Great! Noba, Kurodo and Ririn have the shop covered, so let's go!" The Senkaimon opened up, and they all filed through.

Ichigo was standing with his dad when Shinji entered the party deliberately late. "Okay I'm here, the party can begin!" The statement was unnecessary as the party had already begun, and everyone just ignored him.

Just as he was about to go find Rukia, Ichigo noticed that his dad looked strangely serious—even melancholy. "What's up?" he asked.

"Oh I guess I've just hit that moment where the parent realizes his job is basically over," Isshin replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Yuzu's off with Jinta, you're about to run off with Rukia, and before we know it Karin and Toshiro are going to be making out."

"Dad! Seriously?"

"What? I thought that was the accepted term these days."

"For teenagers maybe, not grown men!"

"Ah, don't mind me. You go have fun."

Ichigo walked away, looking for Rukia. As he moved through the crowd he saw and waved to several of his friends, some noticed him, some were otherwise occupied. Captain Kyoraku had an arm around Nanao and Lisa each, as well as a cup of sake in each hand. Neither of the women looked happy about the situation. Mizuho was all over Ikkaku of course, he didn't seem to mind much. Yumichika was nearby trying to find a girl beautiful enough for his company. Hiyori and Shinji were yelling at each other while Momo timidly tried to get them to quiet down. The two didn't seem to notice. Kira was nervously trying to get Momo's attention. Tatsuke was screaming at Yachiru who seemed to be enjoying annoying her while Keigo cringed and Kenpachi watched with a grin. Kisuke and Yoruichi were having a drink together while Sui-Feng hovered nearby, glaring at Kisuke. Yuzu and Jinta were together, looking a bit awkward as they weren't quite old enough to join in, but not young enough to be completely left out. Chad was talking to Kurotsuichi who probably wanted to dissect his arm. Rangiku was walking around carrying a jug of sake and looking for someone to share it with.

"Ichigo!" he turned smiling at the familiar voice.

"Hey, Rukia!" She came up to him and raised herself onto her toes and he leaned down to kiss her. "You're still a midget," he teased.

"Hey! I'm a lieutenant! Show some respect!"

"Whatever." He kissed her again just to make sure she wasn't really mad.

She smiled, "Cheater."

"How do you think I win all those battles? If I played fair all the time I'd be dead by now."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Suddenly Kon came flying at them. "Nee-san!" He froze when he saw Byakuya watching. "Um…is that Rangiku? See ya later!" he took off in a completely different direction from where Ichigo had seen Rangiku.

"He'll never change will he?" Ichigo muttered.

"You would think he'd at least learn not to jump at the same girl all the time," Rukia commented.

Ichigo noticed Rangiku talking to Orihime and Uryuu who were both leaning away from her and shaking their heads. He groaned, "Come on. Let's help those two out"

"Aw, come on, just a little won't get you drunk," Rangiku was saying as they approached.

"No thank you, Rangiku-san," Orihime said, waving a hand in front of herself.

"It is against my pride as a Quincy to indulge in such things," Uryuu stated firmly.

"Should you really be drinking right now?" Rukia asked, placing her hands on her hips when they reached the scene.

"Shhh! I'm having some fun before Shuhei finds out. Besides, I'm not drinking, I'm trying to get Orihime to drink!"

"Will you back off!" Ichigo yelled. "Wait a minute, what does she mean you shouldn't be drinking right now?"

"I'm pregnant!" Rangiku announced, happily.

"Again?"

"Yua's three, it's not that soon."

"She's right," Rukia pointed out.

"Have a drink to congratulate me!"

"**MATSUMOTO!**" Toshiro approached with Karin, Ajin, and Samao. "If they don't want to drink, they don't want to drink. And you shouldn't be, do you want the baby to have fetal alcohol syndrome?"

"I haven't had a drop since I found out! Here, why don't you guys have some?" she shoved the bottle towards them.

Ajin laughed, "Rangiku-san, we're—Inoue's going to get into trouble because of an Arrancar—too young to drink." Everyone stared at him blankly. He looked at their faces and sighed. "What did I say?"

"You said I was going to get in trouble because of an Arrancar," Orihime whispered.

"What the hell?! Can't you be more specific? And what's with sticking it in the middle of another sentence like that?" Ichigo demanded.

"How many times do I have to tell you I can't control it?"

"But he's never wrong," Samao pointed out. "You might be able to do something about it, but he's always right."

"How are we supposed to do something about it when we don't know any details?" Uryuu snapped, wrapping an arm around Orihime protectively.

"I never know any details, but maybe I'll get another one and we'll have a better idea of what to do."

Toshiro nodded, "That's how it worked when we fought the Yosos. Maybe there will be something in one of your sketch books."

"Don't worry, Inoue-san, there are a lot of people who want to protect you, you'll be fine," Karin stated confidently. Orihime didn't look reassured. No one said anything else, even Rangiku was quiet. All around them the celebration continued, but for the group of friends the life had gone out of the party.

**Arty: Where did the random new charecters come from?**

**RAH: I love randomosity!**

**Arty: (groans) Please don't use that word.**

**RAH: What are you complaining about? I got it from your book. (Starts chanting "randomosity")**

**Arty: Just answer the question.**

**RAH: Thery're from my sister's story High School for Toshiro.**

**Arty: You kidnapped them too?!**

**RAH: She gave me permission.**

**Arty: Butler, Holly, help!**

**RAH: Just give them the message already!**

**Arty: If you don't want such a long wait between updates again review and give her some motivation. If you want to learn more about Ajin Dadaribatchi, Samao Yamaguchi and the time they helped save Soul Society read High School for Toshiro by Essiefairy. Review nicely or RAH will send an espada after you. What happened to the Dalek?**

**RAH: The Doctor soniced it, remember?**

**Arty: Maybe if you make her happy enough with your reviews she'll let me go.**

**RAH: Keep telling yourself that, Arty.**

**Thanks and prayer,**

**RAHbooks**


	3. Chapter 2 Unpleasant Surprise

**Okay, bad timing on when I posted the last chapter, it's been a crazy week, but at least it wasn't more than a year this time!**

**Arty: You just can't update on time can you?**

**RAH: Yeah, I have the same problem with homework too. Speaking of which that's what I should be doing right now…**

**Chapter Two**

**Unpleasant Surprise**

They decided not to tell anyone else about Ajin's prediction until morning. There was no reason for everyone to have a sleepless night. Everyone from the World of the Living was staying at the Fourth Company in the hospital area.

"Does anyone else think that sleeping in a hospital is creepy?" Kon asked, glancing around nervously.

"Quit your whining! We're in Soul Society, it's not like the place is going to be haunted!" Ichigo snapped.

"Wow, you're even grumpier than usual! What's up?"

"Nothing," Ichigo growled and walked away from the bane of his existence.

"Hey, Keigo, where's your sister?" Tatsuki asked.

"She's probably with Ikkaku. I wouldn't wait up for her," Keigo replied, sounding unconcerned.

Yuzu looked around and realized someone else was missing, "Where are Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san?"

Karin shrugged, "They're adults, I'm sure they can handle themselves. Anyway they're probably together."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Samao agreed. "They'll turn up sooner or later."

"By the way Toshiro did say something about an expedition unit in Heuco Mundo that's investigating some suspicious Arrancar activity. Do you think that might be connected to your prediction about Inoue-san?" Karin whispered to Ajin.

"Maybe, but it might be something that will happen years from now, there's no way for me to be sure," he answered.

Uryu noticed that Orihime was standing off by herself and went over to check on her. "How are you doing?" he asked.

She gave him one of her fake smiles, "I'm fine, really," she insisted.

He frowned, "You know that doesn't fool anybody. No one would blame you for being scared, especially considering what happened with the Arrancars last time."

Orihime let the smile drop and looked him in the eye. "I'm not worried about what the Arrancars might do to me, I'm worried about what it might mean for everyone else." This time he believed her.

Uryu didn't sleep at all that night, so it wasn't really surprising that he heard Orihime get up and slip outside. Assuming she had decided to go for a walk because she was having trouble sleeping herself, he quickly got out of bed and dressed in his uniform. He followed her by tracing her reiatsu. After Ajin's prediction he knew she must need time to herself, but he wasn't taking any chances. Keeping her safe was the only thing on his mind as he crept through the darkness.

At almost the same time he realized she had stopped he sensed the garganta opening. He rushed forward, desperate to get to her before it was too late. He stopped in the shadow of a building to see what was happening. A female Arrancar with yellow hair down to her waist stood before Orihime. Her mask remnant was three petals covering the right side of her face, and her hole was in her side at the waist. Her uniform was two pieces, the top piece covering her breasts completely and ending just above her hole, the skirt started just below it and came down to her knees where it belled out to allow her more freedom of movement. Sensing her reiatsu he realized she was strong enough to be a low-level Espada.

Uryu stretched out his right arm and formed his bow, drew it back, and took aim. He gathered reiatsu from the air around him and focused the strength of the 1200 max he could fire into one shot. Aiming for the Arrancar's head he released the arrow. Sensing the reiatsu approaching her, the Arrancar turned, raising a hand to block the arrow. Uryu felt Orihime's reiatsu flair and realized she must have activated her Santen Kesshun. That was good, he wouldn't have to worry about an arrow or cero hitting her if one riquocheted or misfired.

The Arrancar lowered her hand, appearing unharmed. "I am Espada Number Nine, Narcissa Nigrum. You have no chance, boy." Her pale blue eyes bored into him as she spoke. Now that she was facing him, he could see the number nine tattooed onto the exposed skin between her top and skirt.

"I am Uryu Ishida, the last Quincy. I've fought Espada before, though I'm surprised you still use that system. I would think you would have abandoned it after Aizen lost."

Narcissa glared at him as though he had delivered some deep insult. "I have never served Aizen. That fool was never fit to lead us!" she said "fool" as if what she really wanted to say was "bastard", though why an Arrancar would watch their language, Uryu couldn't imagine.

"Who do you serve then?" he figured he might as well try to get some information out of her. Kurosaki and the other Shinigami would have sensed the spike in his and Orihime's reiatsu and would be on their way to see what was happening. It would be best if he could avoid starting a serious battle until help arrived. She was an Espada after all and considering his first attack hadn't even scratched her he seriously doubted he could defeat her on his own.

"I serve the wielder of El Brilla, the only one who is truly fit to rule Heuco Mundo."

Uryu pushed his glasses back as he answered, "That's interesting. I had heard there was a king of Heuco Mundo, before Aizen overthrew him."

Narcissa lifted her chin and explained as if to a small child, "Baraggan ruled in the absence of anyone who could wield it simply because he was stronger than anyone who opposed him. If you can call sitting around complaining about being bored and having no enemy to fight ruling."

"So were you in his army?"

"That is no concern of yours!" the way she said it made him think she had been, but didn't want to admit it. "Enough of this," she raised a hand as if preparing to fire a cero.

Uryu reacted quickly, stringing a Seele Schneider to his bow and firing. She cried out as it pierced through her hand, but pulled it out quickly, then flung it back at him.

"Ishida!" Ichigo shouted, sitting up in bed as he felt his friend's spirit energy spike. Inoue's followed immediately. He also felt the dark presence of an Arrancar. "Dad! Get up!" he called, hauling himself out of bed.

"I am up! I sensed it too. Get your Zanpakuto and let's go!" Isshin commanded, strapping on his own Zanpakuto.

"What's going on?" Karin asked, getting out of bed. Ajin, Samao, and Tatsuki were getting up as well. Kon and Keigo were sitting up and looking around, confusion written on their faces.

"Inoue and Ishida are being attacked by an Arrancar," Ichigo explained hastily pulling Zangetsu over his shoulder.

"You kids stay here. Let us handle it." Isshin said firmly.

"But we can help! We've already proven that!" Karin protested.

"She's right, we can do it!" Ajin said, punching the air enthusiastically, pencil already in hand. The ceiling above him cracked. "Oops."

"Come on you two! Think for a moment. Low level Hollows and Yosos are one thing, but they're nothing compared to Arrancars. There's no way we're ready for that ," Samao tried to reason with them.

"Orihime's my friend, I'm not just going to sit here," Tatsuki insisted.

"Are you serious? You heard Yamaguchi-san!" Keigo squealed.

"He's right. I know Urahara-san taught you to defend yourselves against low-level Hollows, but this is different. You don't even have a Zanpakuto," Ichigo added.

"You're not expecting me to come along are you?" Kon asked, pulling a sheet to try to hide behind it.

"No, you and Chad stay here and make sure everyone gets out if another one shows up here," Ichigo ordered. The two Kurosakis shunpoed away before the worried Mod-Soul could protest.

Uryu dodged and the Seele Schneider hit the wall of the building behind him. He decided to leave it there to loosen the reiatsu and give him more to work with. He reached for another Seele Schneider and prepared to fire it.

"So you rely on projectile weapons. In that case…" she reached for her Zanpakuto.

"Getsuga Tensho!" she looked up to see the black and red energy coming toward her and in the split second before it hit, she turned to face it and braced herself. "Need some help, Quincy?" Ichigo asked, coming to stand beside him as he removed his Hollow mask. Isshin grabbed Orihime and came to join them.

"Why did she take it head-on?" the former captain asked with a frown.

"What?" Ichigo asked, perplexed.

"She saw it coming. Why didn't she just use Sonido to dodge?" his father explained.

As the dust the attack had stirred up cleared they saw that she had taken damage. In fact it looked as if she had taken the hit full-force rather than trying to block or deflect it. There was only one possible explanation. She was protecting something. But what?

Before either side could attack again a new garganta opened and an all too familiar figure stepped through.

"What the hell?" Ichigo muttered. "Didn't I kill him already?"

**Arty: So did they go fight in their pajamas, or were they just sleeping in their Shihaksos? **

**RAH: Um…Does it really matter?**

**Arty: You should have thought of that before you wrote fight scene that starts after they were all in bed!**

**RAH: (mutter) Guess that covers the flamers for this chapter.**

**Arty: And did you ever finish that homework?**

**RAH: Who are you my mother?**

**Arty: I pity her.**

**RAH: Actually it's the cats you should pity…**

**Arty: Go do your homework!**

**Thanks and prayer,**

**RAHbooks**


	4. Chapter 3 Warning

**Thank you, Nessa617 for reviewing just when I was starting to think no one was reading this and I should put it on hold. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Arty: And I was hoping she would go back to my fandom soon.**

**RAH: Hey, more reviews make me more motivated to write which means I'll finish this and get back to your fandom sooner if I get more reviews!**

**Arty: Wait…why do I want you messing with my fandom?**

**RAH: Because you're an egotistical teenage criminal mastermind who thinks the world revolves around you.**

**Arty: Just get on with the story already!**

**Chapter Three**

**Warning**

Ulquiorra scanned the scene, appearing as usual unsurprised by anything he saw. "How the hell are you alive?" Ichigo demanded.

"All you need to concern yourself with is that I am here. Never mind how. You won't be so lucky a second time," the Espada stated calmly.

"We'll see about that," Ichigo growled reaching up to put on his Hollow mask. He felt a firm hand grip his shoulder and turned to see his father.

"Let me handle this one, Son" Isshin said seriously.

"But, Dad!"

"I know you hate this guy's guts, but you told me yourself that you wouldn't have been able to defeat him if you hadn't lost control, and we don't want that to happen here."

"And yet you think you can defeat me?" Ulquiorra seem to find the idea slightly amusing.

"I guess we'll find out," Isshin said, drawing his Zanpakuto. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Ulquiorra blocked the attack, "You are stronger than your son, but it still won't be enough." He fired a cero which Isshin dodged jumping to the roof of a nearby building. Ulquiorra leaped into the air after him.

Ichigo turned to Uryu, "Can you handle her?"

Uryu nodded, 'At least until more Shinigami arrive. Go help you father." Ichigo pulled on his Hollow mask and took off.

Uryu looked at Orihime, "You should get back to the Fourth Company barracks, it's safer."

Orihime shook her head, "I'm staying.' Uryu didn't waste time arguing with her, he formed his bow again and used the reiatsu around him to raise himself into the air. He fired a volley of arrows at Narcissa and tried to use them as cover to get behind her, but she reacted quickly keeping whatever she was protecting out of his sight. _She must have something important if Ulquiorra showed up_, he thought. What could be so important she would let herself get hurt to protect it? He fired a Seele Schnider, deliberately missing her in an attempt to set up Sprenger.

She narrowed her eyes at him; obviously suspicious as he fired another that seemed to miss its mark. "I don't know what you are planning, but I'm not going to wait to find out." She fired a cero at him and he set up another corner of the pentagram as he dodged. He landed on a roof and fired again. So did she, a bala this time. He barely dodged it in time. As he did so he realized that she had barely moved from the same spot the entire battle, mostly she had just been turning to defend herself or fire…or to keep him from seeing what she was protecting.

He fired the last Seele Schnider, and quickly pulled out the vial of blue liquid, pouring a drop onto the nearest corner of the pentagram. As the explosion filled the pentagram he noticed Narcissa turning away from him, trying to shield something from it.

He leapt backwards, glancing at Orihime as the smoke cleared. He could see the fear in her eyes. He turned back to his opponent. Narcissa was straightening and seemed to making sure that what she was protecting was unharmed. She turned towards him, injured and clearly furious she drew her Zanpakuto.

"Suffocate, Aspodillus."

Ichigo tailed behind Ulquiorra and his father, sure they had noticed him. His father turned "Getsuga Tensho!" Ulquiorra dodged. Which meant the attack was heading straight for Ichigo.

"Damn it! Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo blocked his father's attack with his own. It was quite an explosion.

Suddenly his dad pounded the back of his head. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of it?"

"Since when did I listen to you?"

"Cero Oscuras." They leapt apart just in time to avoid the powerful cero.

Ichigo swung his Zanpakuto, "Getsuga Tensho!" Ulquiorra blocked it easily.

"You have gotten stronger since our last encounter, but you seem to forget that I have had that opportunity as well," he pointed out. Ichigo gritted his teeth. It seemed nothing had changed.

Ulquiorra prepared to fire another cero, but Isshin sliced off his arm before he could. The older Kurosaki watched in shock as the severed limb grew back. He jumped back to stand with his son. "Um…did I forget to mention that?" Ichigo muttered.

"With as many Hollows as I've taken down you would think I'd expect stuff like that. So, now what?"

"What are you asking me for?! You're the one with the most experience!"

"You're the one who knows his fighting style. Just being two-on-one doesn't seem to be helping."

Isshin was right. _How the hell did I beat him last time? _Ichigo wondered and heard the Hollow laughing in the back of his mind. Ichigo's grip tightened on his Zanpakuto. If only he could bring that Hollow out and control it the way he went into Bankai! But now was not the time to be thinking of "if onlys".

Ulquiorra stood some distance away, hands loosely tucked in his pockets, watching them as if their next move didn't really matter; giving them time to contemplate the apparent hopelessness of the situation. He was really pissing Ichigo off. He probably knew it too.

Ichigo suddenly had an idea. He lowered his voice to be sure only his father could hear him and told him his plan. Isshin nodded, and flew toward the Espada. "Let's see if you can grow back your head!" he shouted, swinging his sword. Ulquiorra blocked it easily with his arm, his hierro protecting him from taking any damage.

Isshin sprang back. He hadn't expected the attack to harm his opponent, but it had bought Ichigo the few seconds he needed to get behind him.

"Getsuga Tensho!" the Kurosakis yelled simultaneously

Uryu took a moment to study his opponent after she released her Zanpakuto. A skirt, divided into sections went to the ground and seemed to be made of the same material as the Arrancar's masks. It gave the impression of an upside-down flower. In her right hand instead of a sword she held the handle of a long, white whip. Other than that her physical appearance hadn't changed.

He fired an arrow, aiming for her head. A section of the skirt flipped up, blocking it then fell back into place. If he had blinked he wouldn't have seen.

She raised the whip and began swirling it in a graceful arc. "Masculino," when she spoke that single word a yellow vapor began to stream from the whip's tip. When it had completed its arc she brought it back the other way and the breeze blew the cloud towards Uryu.

It had reached him before he could move. As soon as it hit him he realized it actually consisted of tiny particles. The grains found their way into his eyes, up his nose, and down his throat, it even made his exposed skin itch. He could barely breathe, and the more he tried to worse it got. His eyes were streaming, he could barely see, let alone take aim. His concentration broken he fell to the ground. He heard something crack and for a moment he felt a sharp pain in his left leg, but he was distracted from that by his incapacitated breathing.

Narcissi used the wind from her whip to direct the cloud of pollen down to him. Defeated by allergies, it was just too humiliating! He closed his eyes and held his breath, trying to concentrate. His pride as a Quincy would not allow him to accept defeat so easily. He focused on her reiatsu, and then fired an arrow toward it.

"You are clever, but it is impossible for you to put up a fight in the state you are in," Narcissa informed him.

"I don't even have seasonal allergies!" Uryu shouted, or rather tried to shout. What he really did was splutter it between coughs.

"That makes no difference to my masculine attack."

Uryu tried to think, but it was hard to concentrate when he could barely even breath. The pain from the swelled sinuses above his eyes wasn't helping.

A gravelly voice broke through his attempts at thought. "Reduce all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka!" The next thing he heard was a piercing scream.

Ichigo shunpoed to stand by his father, taking a stance ready to defend himself.

"You don't think that killed him?"

"It probably just pissed him off."

"Then what was the point?"

"Last time he got frustrated because I wouldn't admit defeat. That was when he started making mistakes. I'm hoping we can get him to do the same thing here."

When the debris from the explosion had cleared they saw Ulquiorra in his first release, a luz de la luna already in his hand. "Did you really expect that to work?" He raised the javelin and threw it straight at Ichigo.

Before Ichigo could react his father was between them and the javelin had pierced straight through him. "Dad!" he screamed, watching as his father fell. He looked back up Ulquiorra, gripping his Zanpakuto. "You bastard!"

"I was aiming for you; he was the one who got in the way. Not that it really matters which of you dies first."

Ichigo prepared to attack. "Don't be stupid!" commanded a voice behind him. He turned to see Captain Hitsugaya standing on a roof. "The Fourth Company are on their way. Don't get yourself killed in the meantime." He reached for his Zanpakuto," in fact it would be better if you stayed out of it at this point. Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" The young captain launched himself at Ulquiorra, who hastily made one of his javelins and blocked the attack.

A flame rose from where the Arrancar's had first appeared. Ulquiorra shoved away from Hitsugaya and took off toward it. Ichigo and Toshiro were right behind him. He stopped when he reached the place, staring at the column of fame where his comrade had been. Then he dove into it, changing into his Segunda Etapa as he did.

He came out seconds later, wings wrapped protectively around something. He looked straight at Head Captain Yamamoto "You have twenty-four hours to get your expedition units out of Hueco Mundo if they stay longer than that, or return after that time it will be considered a declaration of war." He opened a Garganta and dove through before anyone could react.

**Arty: Pollen? That was really the best attack you could come up with?**

**RAH: Hey, she's basically a filler character, who cares? Besides my sinuses were really bothering me when I was working on the fight and it occurred to me how impossible it would be to fight feeling like I was.**

**Arty: So you're getting revenge on pollen by writing it as a villain.**

**RAH: Exactly!**

**Arty: Do we ever find out what they were protecting?**

**RAH: Next chapter. I couldn't drag it out more than that.**

**Arty: You sound disappointed.**

**RAH: I like mystery. If you want to know what that was about review and let me know, so I'll update sooner!**

**Thanks and prayer,**

**RAHbooks**


	5. Chapter 4 Meetings

**RAH: Well would you look at that? I guess I am capable of updating a story in a timely fashion.**

**Arty: Unless it's for my fandom.**

**RAH: Oh, stop sulking, I promise I'll do better on that next time I write a story for yours, I just had work out how to do it. And you will be in this one.**

**Arty: I suppose I'll just have to wait and see.**

**RAH: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this story to their alerts. Oh, and there was a bit of a mix up where someone thought this would be an Ichihime story because they're listed as main characters. If you've read this far in you've figured out by now that it's not, they are listed as main characters because a good bit of the story is about Ichigo being determined to protect Orihime. I apologize to anyone else who was disappointed by this, and if anyone has a better idea for who I can list as main characters to avoid it happening again let me know.**

**Arty: Seems a bit silly to apologize for that.**

**RAH: Just wait until I get back into your fandom and write a good A/H story, then we'll see how silly you think it is. People take their pairings seriously and as someone who takes my preferred pairings seriously I respect that.**

**Arty: A/H…?! Just what are you planning?**

**RAH: (evil grin) Just wait and see, Arty; wait and see.**

**Chapter Four**

**Meetings**

Ichigo leaped at the Garganta, but it closed before he could reach it. "Damn!" he landed and started looking around. "Inoue-san!" he started to walk over to her, surprised she wasn't already healing Ishida. "Are you all right? My Dad's hurt, but the Fourth Company should be there by-" he stopped when he saw how freaked out she looked. "If you're worried about what Daidarabotchi-san said, this must have been it, so it's over now."

She shook her head, "It's not over," she whispered, and ran. Ichigo started to follow her, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let her go," The Head Captain?

A medical team took Ishida back to the Fourth Company barracks. The Head Captain banged his stick to get everyone's attention. "I am calling an emergency Captain's meeting immediately."

As soon as the Garganta had closed behind him Ulquiorra returned to his usual form focusing on forming the reiatsu path. He used sonido to cover the distance as quickly as possible. He was aware that Urahara and the Twelfth Company captain were both capable of opening Garganta though not as quickly as Arrancar. He doubted they would follow immediately, but he didn't want to risk a fight in this place. Protecting what Narcissa had died for would be even more difficult in these conditions.

He felt the small form squirm a bit and instinctively tightened his arms around her, unwilling to set the child down. Bu she had only been pressing herself closer to him. It wasn't until he stepped through the Garganta into Las Noches that he realized she hadn't said a word.

"Solanum, are you hurt?" he asked, his usual monotone softening just a bit as he spoke to the child. Perhaps two people would have noticed the difference.

She shook her head, violet eyes shining with fear behind her intact mask. A line of the same color ran down it from each eye like tears. Her silence was unusual, more than unusual. With Solanum the trick was keeping her quiet. The constant stream of babble whether it made sense or not was something Ulquiorra had learned to live with. She had never really seemed to care if he was actually listening. Still, her current silence was understandable, after all her mother had been killed right in front of her.

Ulquiorra strode swiftly through the white halls of Las Noches, furious with himself. He shouldn't have let the Kurosaki's distract him. He should have gotten Narcissa and Solanum out of there as soon as he had arrived. But Ichigo Kurosaki seemed to have a talent for infuriating people. He had been sure Narcissa could handle the Quincy; he simply hadn't expected the Head Captain to get involved. It was too late to change anything now.

He pushed those thoughts aside as he arrived in the medical wing. "Hiruko," he called, hoping the numero in charge of medical care and making the Arrancar's uniforms would be there.

"What are you doing here? You're the one with instant regeneration." Ulquiorra calmly turned to face the Arrancar woman behind him. "You know, anyone else would have jumped."

"I do not have time for your games. I must speak with Phoenix and the other Espada, and I need you to watch Solanum while I do."

Hiruko frowned, she didn't like being stuck baby-sitting, but since neither of her official duties was needed all the time she often had to put up with such "odd jobs". She sighed. "Oh, all right. But you take her off my hands as soon as that meeting's over."

Ulquiorra nodded and passed Solanum over. The small Hollow clung to him. "I will be back," he assured her, gently prying her fingers loose.

"If I didn't know Narcissa had been pregnant before she got here I'd swear you were her father. Maybe I'll run some DNA scans anyway, at least it would be something interesting to do." Hiruko muttered. Ulquiorra didn't answer as he left the room. He knew she wouldn't do anything that would actually harm Solanum, and he had to admit, however grudgingly that she did have a point.

As soon as the door slid closed behind him he held out a hand and a small white moth landed on it. "This is Cueroto Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer. All the Espada must come to the conference room immediately." He sent he moth away and headed straight for the conference room.

Unfortunately he arrived at the same time as the Eighth Espada. Szylapporro had been promoted to Seventh not long after Phoenix had taken over. Ulquiorra did not trust the new Eighth. He doubted someone who had been such an ambitious leader in his previous existence would be content with taking orders. So far he had done nothing, but if living for a thousand years didn't teach a man patience nothing would.

"So what exactly is this about?" Gene Karia asked calmly.

"I will explain that when everyone else has arrived." Ulquiorra responded just as calmly as he took his seat.

Karia sat as well, "Of course, you wouldn't want to explain more times than necessary. I couldn't help but notice you did not mention Phoenix when you called us here."

"She knows."

"You do seem to be quite a favorite of hers." Ulquiorra ignored the implication it simply wasn't worth the breath to argue.

Eventually all the Espada were in their places with the exception of the Ninth. Phoenix was the last to arrive. She sat at the head of the rectangular table. Ulquiorra checked one last time to be sure they were all present before he could delay no longer.

"Solanum accidentally travelled to soul Society. Narcissa and I followed her. I was able to bring Solanum back safely, but Narcissa was killed by their Head Captain."

"I knew letting that brat stick around was going to cause trouble!" Nnoitorra snarled.

Oddly enough it was Grimmjow who spoke up, "You know as well as the rest of us how rare it is for Hollows to have children! And then the Shinigami come and slaughter them, that's why we started this in the first place!"

Ulquiorra spoke before Nnoitorra could reply, "She is still young, and she cannot fully control her powers yet."

"You're going soft, Schiffer, you're as bad as Nelliel!" Nnoitorra retorted.

"Enough!" Phoenix interrupted. "Nnoitorra, do I need to remind you what happened the last time you tried to cause trouble?" The bright red scar in the center of his chest should have been reminder enough. Phoenix was not someone you crossed without consequences. Nnoitorra grudgingly backed down.

Phoenix turned to Ulquiorra, "Did you give them our warning?"

"Yes, there seemed to be no point in waiting any longer."

She nodded, "Nel, Grimmjow, Nnoitorra, and Yammy, find the expedition unit that is stationed here. Do not attack until the time limit has passed unless they attack first. Be sure to leave one alive so the Shinigami will know what happened." The Espada named stood and filed out of the room. Nnoitorra glared at Phoenix as he passed, but did and said nothing. The rest of the Espada also left. The meeting was over, but the war had only just begun.

All the captains and lieutenants stood in the meeting room. Ichigo was also present, and Ishida had insisted on coming as soon as his leg had been set, it was in a simple splint for the time being.

The Head Captain banged his stick to be sure everyone was listening "As you all know by now we were attacked earlier tonight by two Arrancar of Espada level. Does anyone have any information on why they would attempt such a bold move?" The room was silent for a moment then Ichigo spoke up.

"One of them was Aizen's Fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, but he shouldn't be alive, I killed him myself."

"How he survived is not important at this moment," Yamamoto stated.

"If one of them had worked for Aizen is it possible that they intended to free him?" Captain Hitsugaya suggested.

"No," Ishida spoke up, "The one I fought seemed to hate the idea of working for Aizen. She said that she followed someone called the Phoenix who could use…" he paused trying to remember, "El Brilla. What that means I do not know."

The Head Captain nodded, "Captain Kurotsutchi, find whatever information you can about this El Brilla and the Phoenix."

"Yes, Head Captain."

"Before he left the one who escaped said that if we do not pull our forces out of Hueco Mundo in twenty-four hours there would be war. I see no reason to submit to their demands. If they want a war they will attack sooner or later anyway." Yamamoto announced. No one argued. Anyone who disagreed had the sense to keep quiet.

"Shouldn't you at least warn them?" Ichigo asked.

"They are already in enemy territory. They know to be on their guard at all times." The Head Captain answered. Ichigo frowned, but said nothing.

As there was nothing more to discuss the meeting ended and everyone went to get a bit more sleep before the day started. Ichigo checked on his father first.

"Is he going to be all right?" he asked Captain Unahona, standing by the bed his father lay in.

"It will take time, and probably several operations, but he should make a full recovery."

That was some good news at least. If only Inoue hadn't run off, she could have healed him much more quickly. Perhaps he could talk her into it in the morning. He headed back to the larger room where he was sleeping the others. Unfortunately they were all awake.

"What happened?" Karin demanded.

Daidarabotchi-san's prediction, I think. Inoue-san is OK, but Dad's hurt."

Daidarabotchi frowned, "They never happen that fast. That can't be it."

Ichigo was too tired to argue. "Maybe you're right. It sounds like a lot more is going to come from this, but right now I just want to get some sleep." He lay down on his cot, but he never really got back to sleep. He heard Inoue come in when it was nearly dawn, but wasn't awake enough to ask where she'd been.

**Arty: This chapter makes no sense.**

**RAH: Well some of it isn't supposed to yet, but what do you mean specifically?**

**Arty: Since when did Hollows who are essentially dead people have children?**

**RAH: Since I decided it made no sense for Shinigami to have kids but not Hollows. It's just a better reason for them to be going up against Soul Society than "Hey we hate them, let's wipe them out".**

**Arty: That doesn't explain why Grimmjow and Ulquiorra of all people would be standing up for her.**

**RAH: (sigh) Well you get more details later on, but Ulquiorra sort of inadvertently got attached and Grimmjow strikes me as the type who likes kids, but doesn't like anyone to know it.**

**Arty: Who is this Karia character?**

**RAH: He's from a filler arc of the anime. I know a lot of manga fans skipped those, but I was actually surprised to find the Bount Arc was filler, and I needed to fill a spot in the Espada's ranks. He seemed to fit the bill.**

**Arty: Where did the white moths come from?**

**RAH: Oh, I should thank Miss Soupy for that. She used them in her story "Unintended" and gave me permission to use them when I asked since I knew the Arrancars were going to need a way to communicate. I'm not sure how much of them we'll be seeing, but they were very helpful here.**

**Arty: So why didn't Ulquiorra get promoted?**

**RAH: Do I have to explain everything?! There just wasn't enough room at the top for him to move up, that's all!**

**Arty: No need to get so angry.**

**RAH: Careful, or I might have to write about you wearing a T-shirt. **

**Arty: You wouldn't dare…**

**RAH: Try me.**

**Thanks and prayer,**

**RAHbooks**

**(Could this AN get any longer? Whoops, it just did.)**


	6. Chapter 5 Twenty-Four Hours

**Arty: So much for updating on time.**

**RAH: It was a bunch of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff!**

**Arty: She had finals.**

**RAH: Oh sure go ahead and tell them what really happed, it's so much more interesting! Anyway, sorry this is so late, hope it was worth it. The good news is I don't have to go back until January 8 so…**

**Arty: So don't expect an update until then at the soonest.**

**RAH: Arty!**

**Arty: What? You know the more free time you have the more you put off actually doing anything, you're as bad as Colonel Mustang!**

**RAH: He's right actually. He just better be glad Roy wasn't here to barbeque him…**

**Chapter Five**

**Twenty-four Hours**

"You got in late last night," Ichigo observed to Orihime. "Or should I say early this morning?" they had left the Fourth Company and were walking together. Ichigo was on his way to the Fifth Company; he didn't know where Orihime was going but had taken advantage of the fact that she seemed to be heading the same way.

"I'm sorry if I worried you or the others. I just needed some time to myself to deal with everything that's happened," she answered, looking down.

"I know. It's just, until we know what was up with Dadarobotchi-san's prediction; we're all going to be worrying about you. We're not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

Orihime sighed, "Don't you see? That's exactly what I'm worried about! I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt trying to protect me. You're going to have so much more to worry about if there really is a war coming."

"I understand that. That's why I'm going to talk to Hiroku-san and see if there's any way I can get stronger. It looks like the difference between me and Ulquiorra is the same as ever, and if there's a whole new set of Espada…" he stopped, realizing that Orihime had frozen several steps behind him. He turned to face her.

"You aren't taking about your hollow, are you?" she looked more frightened than she had during the Arrancar attack. "It's just that, when you lost control before, it was terrible."

"But I never would have won otherwise. That's why I'm asking Hiroku-san for help. At least he should be able to keep me from hurting anyone if I lose it again."

"Ishida-kun tried to stop you and you nearly killed him! Why do you always have to try to get stronger? Why can't you just leave it alone?"

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He couldn't remember what had happened, he only knew what he had seen afterwards. Ishida injured, Ulquiorra dying…and Orihime crying. Whatever happened it was bad enough that she was terrified at the thought him drawing out his hollow. But how else could he defeat such strong opponents?

Nel gazed across the sands at the Expedition Unit, so far they seemed unaware of the four Espada.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Nnoitorra muttered.

"It has not been twenty-four hours yet," Nel replied calmly.

"The Shinigami haven't even sent a messenger to let them know what's going on. I think it's pretty clear they ain't gonna pull out," Grimmjow pointed out.

"We have our orders," Nel replied more forcefully. The only reason Yammy wasn't complaining was because he had fallen asleep.

"Why are you so sure of this Phoenix anyway? What do you know that the rest of us don't?" Grimmjow pressed.

"We all know what happened to Nnoitorra when he challenged her. That should be enough for anyone," she stated, not denying that she knew more.

Nnoitorra glared at her, not liking the reminder of his humiliation. The Phoenix knew damn well that letting him live after that was worse than if she had simply killed him. For the next few hours the only sound breaking the silence was Yammy's snoring.

"Hiroku-san, I need to talk to you," Ichigo announced, walking into the captain's office.

"That's rude. You really should say 'Captain Hiroku' you know," the blond man stated, not looking up from his paperwork.

"I need you to help me with training.".

Shinji sighed and looked up. "This is about the Arrancars isn't it?" Ichigo nodded.

"I only defeated Ulquiorra before because my hollow came out. Captain Komomura and Lieutenant Hisagi said that Kaneme Tosen was able to go into a sort of second stage of hollowfication."

"And you're hoping I can teach you to do that without losing control."

"Exactly. I would rather not have o resort to Final Getsuga Tensho again if I can help it, but if we're going up against Espada again I have to have something."

"What makes you think I, or any of the other Visords have that ability?"

"Don't you?"

"If we did we would have used it to fight the Espada last time. You have to remember we always hated hollows. We learned to control our inner hollows out of necessity, but that was it. We never considered there might be more to it."

"So you can't help me?" Ichigo asked, disappointed.

"I didn't say that."

"Enough with the riddles already! Can you train me or not?"

Shinji sat back in his chair, folding his hands as he considered. "Well I assume it would be similar to Bankai training. I mean the usual method, not the three-day version Urahara put you through. Which means a lot of meditating to talk to and possibly fighting with your hollow to learn its name and force it to submit."

"But I've already done that!"

"At a level comparable to Shikai. We're talking about achieving a higher level."

"So you'll help me?"

Shinji held up a finger, "There are conditions."

"Like what?"

"First you'll have to stay here in the Soul Society to train, that way if you lose control it will be easier and faster to get help from other captains to stop you. Also you're never to be alone when you train; at least two Visords or captain-level Shinigami should be with you, again a precaution for if you lose control, one can keep you busy while the other sends for help."

"They don't have to be captain level to go for help!"

"True, but a captain would be more able to remain calm, also they could just send a jigokucko for help, in which case it would be better to have two captains so that they join in the fight."

Ichigo couldn't argue with that, although he didn't like that these conditions were basically considering him a athreat, but that was exactly why he needed this training. If he could control his hollow he wouldn't have to worry about losing control whenever he was pushed to his limits. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Well considerieng that all the captains have other duties, it might be a good idea for you to find something productive to do with your time when you're not training, but since you are a substitute that's an issue best discussed with the Head Captain."

Ichigo nodded, deciding that since he often ended up helping with the Eleventh Company whether he liked it or not he might skip talking to the old man. "So what captains should I get to help me?" if the vosords didn't know anmore about what he was doing than he did it realy didn't makea difference whether the trained with them or not.

"Let's see…the stronger the better I think. Yamamoto's too busy being the Head captain. Kyroku's too lazy and Ukitake's too sickly. Perhaps Zaraki and Hitsugaya would be willing to le you join them.

"What do mean 'join them'?"

"Well it seems that with the strength of some of opponents in the last few years, including you and the Espada, Zaraki has become determined to learn his Zanpakto's name and achieve Bankai. Whether he asked or Hitsugaya offered I don't know, but he's the one training with him.

Ichigo didn't have to think long. "When and where do they train?"

So what you're sayin' is Hiroku didn't want to deal with you, so he's dumping you on us." Zaraki summarized Ichigo's explanation. They were at the Tenth Company training grounds with Hitsugaya and Yachiru. Apart from the four of them no one else was present. Apparently is was dangerous to be too close to the tow captain's when they were training.

"Well I didn't realy think of it that way, but…"

"Hell, I don't see why not! I've been looking for an excuse to fight you again anyway!"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about!" Hitsugaya snapped a vein poping out in his forehead. "You tow will get so caught up trying to outdo each other, who knows what would happen!"

"We'd both get stronger for one thing," Ichigo pointed out. "Besides if we get too carried away, I'm sure you could stop us."

"That's not the issue!"

"You should think of it as a compliment. Hiraku's basically admitting that you're better to train me than he is."

"Or he just doesn't want to put up with you, considering he's already trained you once," the young captain muttered.

"Oh come on! If the Arrancars want to start a war we need every edge we can get, right?"

"Yeah, Punching Bag, let Ichi play!" Yachiru piped up.

"Don't call me Punching Bag!" Hitsugaya turned to Ichigo, "Fine, but I doubt you're going to be going back and forth the whole time you're training, so where are you staying while in Soul Society?"

"That's easy! He can stay in Company," Zaraki announced.

"Yay! Ichi's going to sleep over!" Yachiru cried, leaping over and hugging him.

"Why don't you give him and embarrassing nick-name?" Hitsugaya muttered. Out loud he said, " You haven't talked to the Head Captian about any of this, have you?"

"Um, no."

Hitsygaya sighed, "Let me speak with him, and I'll let you know tomorrow."

Ichigo frowned, but nodded. For now that was the best he could hope for.

It was more of a massacre than a battle. The Shinigami who comprised the expedition unit may have been skilled, but they were not prepared to take on four Espada level Arrancar. Neliel hated this kind of work, but it was the only message the Shinigami would understand. She let Nnoitorra, Yammy and Grimjow handle most of it. Even Grimjow didn't enjoy it though, he prefered a real fight to cutting down people who could barely defend themselves. Only Nnoitorra and Yammy didn't seem to care about that detail.

It wasn't long before there was only one left. He stood, Zanpakto at the ready as Nel approached him. She raised her hand and opened a Garganta, "Return to soul society. Tell them happened here and that if the Expedition Units do not stop we will attack to the Soul Society directly."

**RAH: Little issue with writing a story where there's going to be a war. Sooner or later someone's gonna die! I don't want to have big gaping holes in the chain of command like Tite Kubo did, so would anyone mind if I used characters from other animes to fill in the blanks? 'Cuz I seriously doubt I'll be able to come up with enough OCs and they can be hard for readers to keep up with anyway. Also if anyone wants to ask for a specific character they would like to see as a Shinigami or Arrancar just let me know.**

**Arty: Make sure you leave any suggestions in a signed review just in case she isn't familiar with the character so she ask for more details if she has to.**

**RAH: Might be a good idea to let me know what position you think they would fit best in as well. I won't promise to use all suggestions, since I might not be killing off whoever they would replace but it might help me out. Keep in mind that I'm trying to write ahead so don't wait until actually kill off somebody to suggest a replacement as I'll probably already know who's replacing them.**

**Merry CHRISTmas!**

**Thanks and prayer,**

**RAHboods**


	7. Chapter 6 Hurry Up and Wait

**Arty: I knew you were terrible about updating on time, but even for you this is just ridiculous.**

**Me: I know! I had a ton of homework all through last semester, on top of which my sister got married like the last week of the semester so when I wasn't doing homework I was helping to get ready, or just spending time with her, and when I did get time to myself I just couldn't get my head in the story because so much was going on!**

**Arty: Well I have to admit, considering the title of the chapter I can appreciate the irony, though it would be better to update sooner next time.**

**Me: I hope I'll get to, now that I'm pretty settled into the routine with the internship this semester. By the way, I still don't own any of this.**

**Chapter Six**

**Hurry Up and Wait**

Ichigo paced around the Tenth Division training grounds almost twenty-four hours after he had asked the captains to help him train. Earlier that day Inoue had worked on his father for a while, but even she said it was going to take a while to heal him and that it would take several sessions. He had then trained with Ikkaku for a bit, but the third seat had been called to a meeting with the rest of the company. It seemed all the companies were having on and no one who knew anything was available to talk to Ichigo.

"This hurry up and wait routine is driving me crazy!" he screamed, swinging his Zanpakto through the air in frustration.

"Attacking the air isn't going to make you any stronger or speed up time." A stern voice announced from the training grounds entrance.

"Toshiro!"

"I thought you would be lurking around here, so I came early."

"What's going on? The Seireitei is – well it's in the exact opposite of an uproar actually. It's been so quiet today the whole place is like a ghost town."

The young captain looked even more serious than usual as he replied. "We have been suspicious that something was happening in Las Noches for some time. An expedition unit was sent to investigate about a week ago. One of them came back last night.

"Only one?"

"Yes. They were attacked by four Arrancars. From what he described it sounded like the one called Yammy, the one you fought so much — Grimmjow wasn't it? — and Nnoitra, the one Kenpachi fought, were among them."

"Was the other one their leader?"

"I don't know. The fourth was female and Grimmjow seemed to indicate that their new leader is. When the Shinigami who survived demanded to know who their leader is Grimmjow told him that her name is Phoenix."

"Sounds like a bad super hero name."

"It's probably one she's taken on, rather than her real name."

"That's what I said. So what are going to do about all this?"

"Head Captain Yamamoto has informed Central 46 of the situation. All we can do now is wait for their decision." Ichigo groaned. More waiting.

"What about my training?"

"I spoke with the Head Captain about that. He's not sure it's worth the risk. If you end up losing control and going on a rampage it could be very difficult to stop you and there's no telling just how much damage you might do. However, since if we refuse you will probably just find some other way to train, Kenpachi and I will help you."

"Thanks."

"Let me finish. Since you will be training her in the Soul Society you will be expected to act as a member of the Eleventh Company. If we decide there is too much risk with too little chance of success we will put a stop to your training…"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Can we just get started now?"

"If you like. I assume you know how to enter your inner world. Start with that."

"What, now?"

"I thought you were eager to get started. If you are going to learn your inner Hollow's name you have to start by learning more about it. You can do that best by confronting it in your inner world."

"I've seen him in my inner world; he keeps insisting that he doesn't have a name."

"Either he doesn't know it himself or he doesn't want you learn it because that would mean you have more control. Nothing can exist without a name."

"Can we skip this crap and get straight to the fighting?" Kenpachi asked, striding into the training area with Yachiru clinging to his back.

"Not if you ever want to learn your Zanpakto's name," Toshiro answered, turning to face him.

Kenpachi grumbled, but drew his Zanpakto and sat cross legged on the ground laying it across his lap. Giggling, Yachiru bounced toward the edge of the training grounds where she would be out of the way. Kenpachi looked up at Ichigo. "Better get started. Just so you know, if ya fall asleep, he'll freeze ya."

Ulquiorra watched as Lilynette attempted to engage Solanum in a game. The younger child didn't show much interest, not a surprise really considering all that had happened.

He didn't have to turn around to know it was Phoenix approaching behind him. "So now what?" she asked, coming to stand next to him.

"Wasn't the plan to wait for the Soul Society's next move?" he replied, knowing full well that wasn't what she meant.

"Yes, Nnoitra is already getting impatient. But you know I meant what is going to happen to Solanum."

"I don't suppose I have a choice in that matter."

"In other words, you're stuck with her."

The trouble with Hollow children was that they had higher spirit energy than other Hollows which of course attracted any looking for a meal. Numbers usually meant the hungry ones won. Ulquiorra had managed to get Narcissa and Solanum safely to Las Noches, but not the father. Somehow he had ended up filling that role himself without meaning to. He couldn't exactly back out now.

"She still hasn't said anything?"

"Are you surprised?"

"That bastard had to have seen her."

"To them a Hollow is a Hollow."

"I know, that's why I'm here." He didn't need to tell her that things would only get worse if they failed.

"Do any of them suspect?"

"I don't think so. Not yet anyway."

"You won't be able to keep this up forever. Once the fighting starts, it will only get more complicated."

"I know. I knew that when I started."

"If they find out at the wrong time…"

She let out a sharp, humorless laugh, "And when would be the right time? Or the place for that matter."

"Preferably when they wouldn't be able to easily capture you."

"I'm not going to make it easy for them, no matter how they find out."

"It could be just as bad if the wrong Arrancars found out. Grimmjow is getting suspicious."

"He's smarter than he likes to let on."

"Then why does he pick fights he cannot win?"

"As I recall, the last time you underestimated him, he won," she smirked. He didn't answer; he knew she was just trying to get a reaction out of him. "You know, that permanent poker face of yours gets creepy after a while." Again he didn't answer. "All right, now you're doing it on purpose!"

"Shouldn't you be going somewhere? If you are taking the long way, as usual."

"I suppose I should. It is safer that way."

"Only if you know what you're doing."

"Which thanks to you I do." She turned to leave; then looked back towards Solanum. "I know I don't have to remind you, but having her here reminds us what we're fighting for. We can't afford to lose her."

"I know. But you should remember that you are just as important."

She smiled, "I'm sure you and Nel could handle it without me."

"You do realize that we would not even be involved if you had been anyone else. You shouldn't underestimate yourself."

"Tell me that when we've actually won." With that she was gone.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Nnoitra shouted to anyone within hearing distance.

"Yeah, when do we get to fight some more?" Yammy wondered.

"If you ask me we should be attacking Soul Society right now, while they're still trying to figure out what hit them," Grimmjow growled. "It's like she's trying to avoid an all-out war. As if this is gonna happen any other way. Just how naïve is she?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll all get you're chance. Once the fighting starts in earnest it may be difficult to find a moment to rest." Kariya commented, causing them all to jump as they hadn't heard him approach.

"Yeah, well I still haven't figured out what you're doin' here in the first place," Grimmjow pointed out.

"I have my own complaints with the Soul Society. This is an opportunity I have been waiting for."

"She never said anything about destroying the Soul Society, if that's what you want."

"Do you really think there is any other way to end the expedition units? If she really wants to accomplish that goal the total destruction of the Shinigami is the only way to be sure."

"At least we've got that to look forward to. I just wish she would get on with it already," Nnoitra muttered.

"Me too!" Yammy snorted.

"I'm sure she just wants the Shinigami to realize exactly what they are up against. After all the Espada have gotten even stronger than when Aizen was leading."

"How do you explain what happened to Narcissa then?" Grimmjow snarled.

"She was the lowest ranked Espada, up against Yamamoto, and distracted by protecting her child. One of the higher ranked Espada, without that distraction should be able to handle him. I seriously doubt Phoenix plans to let any of us take him on one-on-one in any case." Kariya replied calmly.

"Well if she doesn't get something accomplished soon, we're just going to have to do it ourselves." Nnoitra declared. Yammy and Grimmjow loudly agreed, and even Kariya nodded.

None of them noticed Nel, quietly observing.

**Me: Ok so maybe this chapter wasn't worth the wait, but hopefully updates will start coming faster now.**

**Arty: You really should stop saying that; you're going to jinx it.**

**Thanks and prayer,**

**RAHbooks**


	8. Chapter 7 War

**Sorry about making you wait again! I've had a few weeks of one thing happening after another (not all bad, just interfering with the time I had to write), but things seem to have settled now. By the way for purposes of this story Hiyori is the Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Company. I don't think that's in the manga, but I wanted her for this next battle, and I couldn't think of any other position she fit.**

**Chapter Seven**

**War**

Ichigo was struggling to stay awake for the meeting; Yamamoto had summoned him and his friends to along with the captains and lieutenants. It turned out that sleep was hard to come by in the Eleventh Division barracks, especially for a new comer unused to the snores moans and mumbles from various squad members.

Yamamoto scanned the room to make sure everyone was present, and then thumped his stick to make sure they were all listening. "Central Forty-six has decided we must send a team of captains, lieutenants and Visords to attack Las Noches and put an end to this latest threat."

"How do we know they are at Las Noches?" Ichigo asked.

"The expedition unit that was wiped out was within sight of Las Noches when they were attacked."

"That's not very helpful, just about any place in Hueco Mundo is in sight of Las Noches," Ichigo pointed out.

"It's as good a place to start as any. Besides it's the only place in Hueco Mundo that could serve as a defensible base." Rukia snapped. Ichigo started to point out that in five years they may have set up another base, but thought better of it.

"So when do we leave?" he asked.

"You, Kurosaki will say here to continue you training with Captain Hitsugaya and Zaraki." The old man glared at Ichigo as if daring him to challenge the decision. He broke the uncomfortable silence by banging his stick. "Captain Sui-Feng, captain Otoribashi, Captain Hirako, Captain Muguruma, you will all be a part of this mission. You will each choose which of your subordinates to come as well."

Shinji spoke up, "Head Captain, I would like to request that the Eleventh Division Fourth Seat Hiyori also come with us if her captain has no objections."

"Go ahead an' take 'er, might as well have Ikkaku and Yumichika too," Kenpachi consented.

"Very well, granted," Yamamoto banged his stick again, "Yasitora Sado, Uryuu Ishida, since you have both been to Las Noches and fought with Arrancars before I ask you to accompany this mission."

"I will," Uryuu answered simply. Chad gave a grunt and a nod that were taken as agreement.

"Captain Kurotsutchi, have you gathered any information about Ell Brilla?"

"No, but it is possible that Aizen may know something, considering the time he spent in Hueco Mundo he would certainly have looked into anything that could increase his powers and it sounds as if it would have made his position leading the Arrancars more acceptable to them."

"I will speak to Central Forty-six about questioning him on the matter."

"Do you honestly think we can trust anything that bastard has to say?" Ichigo demanded.

"If there is any chance of gaining information on the subject than we have to take it," Ishida pointed out. "We have to know why it's so important."

"But Aizen might not know anything, or he might refuse to answer if he does," Orihime pointed out.

"We'll never find out if we don't try," Kurotsutchi responded, "By the way, is there any chance you might reconsider allowing me to study your abilities?"

"Of course not!" Ichigo exclaimed before she had a chance to reply.

Yamamoto banged his stick, "Enough! Let us focus on the matter at hand. Kisuke Urahara is already in the process of opening a Garganta, be ready to leave by dawn. Anyone from the World of Living not needed here should return home before then. Dismissed." He banged his stick one last time before everyone left.

"It doesn't seem like much time to get ready," Orihime mused as they left the meeting.

"They don't want to give the Arrancars time to find out what we are doing and prepare," Uryuu explained.

"I can't believe the old man is making me stay behind! I defeated more Arrancars than either of you!" Ichigo complained.

Uryuu pushed his glasses back, "You're the one who wanted to train."

"Ishida-kun is right. I'm glad he didn't send you," Orihime said quietly, blushing. "Not that I want either of you to get hurt!" she added hastily, looking towards Chad and Uryuu.

"At least Ichigo gets to stick around and see what happens! I have to go back to the World of the Living!" Tatsuki complained.

"You'll be safer there than here," Orihime pointed out.

"Maybe, but I bet Karin and those friends of hers can talk Hitsugaya into letting them stick around," she grumbled.

"I like safe," Keigo insisted, "home is better than all this craziness!"

"Don't worry, with any luck we can end this before it turns into an all-out war," Uryuu stated confidently.

"I would think the best way to do that would be to stay out of Hueco Mundo like they wanted," Orihime pointed out.

"As if they would leave it at that! If we let them get away with this they'll overrun Soul Society and the world of the Living before we know it," Ichigo scoffed.

"He's right, the only way to end this is to get rid of this Phoenix and quickly," Uryuu agreed. Orihime fell silent, not sure how to answer.

"Well I won't let this turn into a repeat of what happened when Aizen was leading them. They won't tough you." Ichigo promised.

"I know."

"They're going to attack? We should have already hit the soul society by now! How do you know about this anyway?" Grimmjow snarled.

"What's important now is preparing our defenses. Once they have been beaten back we can attack."

"We should be the ones attacking them!" Nnoitarra grumbled.

"We will, but first we need to deal with this treat. Nnoitorra, Ulquiorra, Nel, Karyia, and Yammy, take your Fraccions and meet the Shinigami before they get Las Noches. In the open you can fight them without restraint. Don't let any of them get through."

"Hey, what about me? " Grimmjow protested.

"With both Nel and Ulquiorra going, I'll need you to keep an eye on Solanum."

"What! Let Stark do that!" Phoenix glanced at the Primara who was asleep in his chair and back at Grimmjow without another word. He grumbled, but didn't argue further.

"I take it this time we are allowed not to leave any survivors," Karyia commented.

"Do not immediately follow any who escape back to Soul Society; we will attack there soon enough, beyond that there is no reason to leave them alive."

Yammy grinned, "Now this sounds like fun!"

The Espada filed out, except for Nel, Ulquiorra, and Phoenix. Noticing this Grimmjow lingered near the door after it closed behind him. Nel spoke first.

"You can't say we didn't warn you. You knew Soul Society would never go along with your demands, if you take too long to act decisively you're going to have a rebellion on your hands—assuming someone doesn't put two and two together first."

"Neliel, she has already make up her mind about how she is going to do this, lecturing her now is not going to do any good and you know it," Ulquiorra responded.

"Too bad you didn't figure that out sooner. In any case, it's too late now to think about how things could have been done differently." Phoenix spoke up at last.

"You realize that after this you won't have any choice but to attack," Nel pointed out.

"Of course, I knew this was going to happen eventually, but I had to offer them the chance. They only have tier own decisions to blame for the coming war. Hopefully once we take down that bastard Yamamoto it will be over quickly."

Grimmjow turned to leave before they could come out and find him there—and nearly walked right over Solanum. "Damn it, kid, that's a good way to get yourself, trampled, especially with someone as big as Yammy stomping around. How the hell did you get away from Hiruko anyway? She watches her patients like a hawk." He should know; he had tried to escape enough times during his recovery after his final battle Kurosaki, to think that a kid had pulled it off was just embarrassing.

Big violet eyes blinked up at him, but there was no reply. "Still not talking huh?" he jerked his thumb back at the door, "You can't tell me what they're up to can you?" Again silence answered him. "Thought so. Well c'mon; I guess I'd better getcha back to Hiruko before Nnoitorra find you. Too bad she's gonna be too busy getting the infirmary ready to watch ya during the fight." The child followed him without any problems (much to his surprise) and for a moment he had to wonder what was going on in her head. Even more however, he wondered just what Phoenix was really up to, and Ulquiorra and Nel seemed to be the only ones that were in on it.

**Well next chapter is a bit of fun with Karin and her friends before the big fight. Some new information about Ajin and Samao will be in there as well. I'll try to have that up by the end of next week.**

**Thanks and Prayer,**

**RAHbooks**


End file.
